Acquaintances
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: Laxus/Lucy. In which Lucy and Laxus get to know each other while the rain pours down. AU. Oneshot. Prequel to A Perfect Date.


Acquaintances

* * *

___I wrote this in inspiration from the rainy season going on here in my country and **Sane-in-insanity's** story '**Of Glares and Taunts**'._

_I thank the readers who left a review to my oneshot "Sweet Treat: Keychain". I also would like to thank Joy-chan (Hachibukai) for giving me some pointers. I'm really, really grateful for that. Anyway, this is a LaLu fanfic._

_And I'm pretty sure that Laxus has _blue _eyes in the anime, if I'm not mistaken._

_1, 2, 3.  
Sit back, relax, and enjoy the oneshot._

* * *

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day," a blonde teenager sang as she stared outside the shed she was staying. She curled her pinkish lips to a smile and gave out a giggle. She was just on her way home from school, but it started to rain so hard, so she ended up going in a shed until the rain stops.

She was the only one in the shed until a guy with blonde hair came running inside. The blonde girl—Lucy—blinked and just exclaimed once she saw his clothes, "Uwaaah! You're from _my _school!" while the latter just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh? Are you that stupid playboy's little sister?" the older guy questioned. Lucy nodded her head slowly and replied, "Yeah. Me and Loke-nii-san are half siblings, actually. When my mom died, my father remarried another woman.." she said sadly. Laxus shot her a confused look, and shrugged it off. Since it's none of his business, anyway.

Lucy noticed this and just smiled gratefully.

"You're a junior, right?" she asked, giving this time an opportunity to know him better. The guy just gave her a cheeky smirk, "Yeah, and you're a freshman. So you should _respect _me."

Lucy just gave him a look, "The way you say it, it's as if you want me to be your follower or something.," and just sighed as she took a seat on a chair inside the shed. Laxus just scowled and shrugged his shoulders.

After a few minutes of deep silence, Lucy was getting bugged by it. She doesn't _like _being quiet, so she's here to deal with it and stop the bugger—and by _bugger_, the silence. You know, it's totally annoying. But makes you remember every hilarious thing that happened and makes you laugh when it is so silent. Yup, _awkward._

Then Lucy giggled all of the sudden, making Laxus wear a weird look on his face. "Ah, sorry...'bout that. I just remembered...something. Hahaha." and she laughed again. Makes her wonder why she's laughing alone in front of a person she just met—well, not really _met _met, they know each other but know _nothing _about each other._  
_

"You know, it's creepy if you laugh on your own. When strangers walk past by, I'm pretty sure they'll think you're mental." Laxus said, staring at Lucy who was still laughing and giggling on her own. The blonde freshman stopped and got her composure back. She cleared her throat and just beamed at him, "I know that. I'm just _one of a kind_," she said proudly. Laxus just let out a small 'heh' and folded his arms, "Whatever. I don't really care." while Lucy took out her iPod and earphones out and listened to some songs. Then she started tapping her foot and hummed to the beat. Laxus just creased his eyebrows and backed away a little, not really wanting to be near her. Like he said, it's _creepy. _

"Can you cut that out? It's creeping me out, blondie." Laxus let out a growl. Lucy stopped and blinked at him, she narrowed her eyebrows and continued listening to her iPod. This time, there's no tapping and humming, making Laxus relax and sit back on the chair he was sitting on. But Lucy was suddenly singing, making him whip his head to her, his blue eyes widening. He growled a bit.

"Oi. I said cut it out. Will you just listen—" he wanted to continue but Lucy immediately stood up and trotted to his side. She leaned forward and inspected his face, Laxus leaned backwards, but Lucy kept on leaning to him so when he reached the end, he started sweating. _No one _has ever done this to him. Ever.

"What the hell—" he muttered, and Lucy traced her finger on the scar across his eye, "How did you get this?" she asked curiously, her big brown eyes crossed in the middle, making her look quite adorable. Then Laxus's cheeks painted a tinge of pink.

"It's... none of your damn business. Now back off. Remember, you should _respect _me." he said sternly. Lucy just narrowed her eyes and eyebrows, as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed, "Who said I agreed to that? I _won't _and will _never _do it unless you say it in a good way."

Laxus gave her an incredulous look and scoffed. "_That's _it? Alright then." he started.

After that said, there was another silence. He doesn't even know _how _to say it in a good way. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and stayed silent for another minute, his head bent down. Lucy had a smug smile on her face. "So, aren't you gonna speak?" she said tauntingly.

Laxus's blue eyes widened and he abruptly stood up, making Lucy jump a step back.

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?" he stated in a deep voice. Lucy's heartbeat fastened in shock, but relaxed after a few seconds. She rubbed her nape and replied, "You could say that," and after awhile, she continued, "...probably?"

But before Laxus could say anything else, both blondes noticed that the rain has stopped pouring.

"It seems it stopped." Lucy mentioned. Laxus rolled his eyes in sarcasm, "Way to state the obvious." while Lucy just kicked his leg. Laxus was about to fall when suddenly, he grabbed Lucy's blazer, making her fall with him.

"Eh—? HEY!" she yelled cautiously, but they started rolling down. I also forgot to mention that they were staying on a low hill, but it was pretty steep anyway.

Once they stopped rolling, Lucy ended up lying on top of Laxus, with Laxus below her, his eyes rolling slightly from dizziness. Lucy let out a small giggle, making the man below her cringe and sit up. Lucy fell to her back, but her elbows saved her as she propped them up before she even falls.

"What was that for!" Lucy argued, feeling annoyed that she was pulled along with him down the hill.

Laxus just rubbed his head, "Guuuuhhh.." he groaned and lied back down on the soft grass. Lucy had an angry tick on her head and yelled, "HEY! ANSWER ME, IDIOT!

Then he snapped once more, "Who you calling an idiot, huh?" Lucy just beamed at him and said nonchalantly, "Obviously you." and she stood up, dusting off the dirt on her clothes. Laxus just rubbed his temples with his hand and stared at the now-blue sky.

She gave him a helping hand, but Laxus ignored it. He stood up on his hand and took his black Nike basketball bag and slung it over his shoulders. Lucy just narrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Her phone rang in her skirt's pocket, and took it out.

"Hello?" she answered. Laxus stopped dead on his tracks and gave it a listen. Yeah, an eavesdropper he is.

Then Lucy's eyes widened and she squealed, "REALLY? Yes! I would want to go there." while Laxus held his ear from the intense yell Lucy let out. Then she dragged her eyes to him.

"Can I bring a friend along?" she asked on the phone. Then she beamed and walked up to Laxus. She said her thanks and bye, and kept the phone in her pocket afterwards.

Lucy then said, "Would you like to go to the amusement park with me on Sunday?" and she waited for an answer. When five minutes has passed, she sighed in defeat, "If you don't want to, it's fi—" but Laxus cut her off short.

"No..! W-Well, it's... alright.." he rubbed his nape awkwardly and gave her a small grin. Lucy's face lit up and she exclaimed in happiness, "Uwaaah! Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! VERY MUCH!" she said as she hugged Laxus tight. His cheeks painted pink.

Laxus didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her small figure and embraced back. "Uh... no problem." he said.

Then Lucy pulled away and stated, "I'm going home now. Thanks for the time, by the way!" and she turned on her back, her waving her hand on the air as if they won't see each other no more.

Laxus just raised his hand in acknowledgement and nodded his head. When Lucy's retreating back was gone from sight, he kept wondering if it should be the other way around—_he_ should be the _one _asking _her_ out. He stared at the sky for a minute and shrugged his shoulders.

Life... is just so weird. Same goes for Lucy. But Lucy is _waaaay _weirder.

He smiled. A _real _smile at that.

She's just _one of a kind_.

And today, they became acquaintances. And on Sunday, they'll become friends.

...and he doesn't know if their relationship will go further than that.

And he thought on how she changes moods so fast.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure you want a sequel for their amusement park "date", don't you?  
__Tell me what you think. ;)_

_asdfghjklanime ~_


End file.
